Snow Angel
by Inell13
Summary: It's Christmas at Hogwarts when tragedy strikes. Warn: Character death. Draco, Hermione


It was a beautiful day. There was a fresh snowfall, the land covered in a blanket of white. Hermione left the castle and inhaled deeply, almost believing she could smell Christmas. The air was cold, her cheeks turning pink as she walked towards Hargrid's hut. Pulling her coat tighter, she moved briskly through the snow, wanting to finish her task and return to the warm castle.

It was their last Christmas at Hogwarts, seventh year nearly half over. The War was escalating outside the castle walls, the last year spent fighting and burying good friends. Neither side seemed to be winning, both suffering casualties, success, and defeat. She hoped it ended soon, for everyone's sake but especially for Harry.

Today was the first day she had heard him laugh in far too long, the first time she had seen him smile in months. Before she had left to go feed Fang, as per her promise to Hagrid who was in London on Order business, he had given her a tight hug and told her he loved her. The unexpected action had nearly made her cry, tears filling her eyes as she had hugged him, Ron joining the hug and the three of them just sharing a moment of friendship, devotion, and love. It had been the best Christmas present she had received without a doubt.

They were waiting for her in the common room so they could open their gifts. A blazing fire, warm pumpkin juice, gifts to open, and her friends. A soft smile crossed her lips as she realized how lucky she was in to have them in her life. There had been loss and many bad times in the last few years, but there had also been good times. They meant the world to her and she had no regrets for any choices she had made since becoming their friend.

She had been reluctant to leave the castle today, but she had promised. For the past week, every day she had gone to Hagrid's to feed Fang and his other animals at exactly half past seven and again at five in the evening. It was a routine, a route she knew in her sleep since she always did him this favor when he was called away. Yet today something was different.

She heard it not long after she had left the castle. The sound of footsteps crunching in the snow as someone followed her. Her gloved hand moved into the pocket of her robe, finding her wand just in case something was amiss. Realizing it was probably Harry, who had seemed very concerned about her going out alone today. She was stubborn and had refused to listen to his concerns.

It was Hogwarts, the only place she felt safe anymore, and it only took her a short time to go feed the animals. Harry had reluctantly agreed to remain inside and let her go alone, but she had seen the worry in his eyes and had to wonder if he had had another nightmare to cause such fear. He must have followed her out, she decided as she turned around, a welcoming smile on her face. 

"Happy Christmas, Mudblood."

The amused greeting caused her to react instantly, her wand pulled from her robe quickly but it was too late. She didn't even have time to scream a warning to Harry when she noticed the dozens of masked figures surrounding the castle. Grey eyes caught brown before the world turned green.

He watched her fall back against the snow, her arms spread out as she hit the ground. Moving closer, cold grey eyes moved over her pretty face, thinking for a moment that she looked a bit like an angel. A fallen angel with dirty blood, he reminded himself as he leaned over and picked up her wand. She had not been worthy of having a wand during life, she certainly was not going to have the privilege in death. He snapped the wood easily, tossing it on the ground beside her.

Hearing screams in the distance, Draco turned his head to look at the castle. He had no particular desire to enter the battle, his mission complete by having Mudblood Granger lying at his feet with lifeless eyes and a hint of a smile still on her lips. His father would expect him, however, and he could not disappoint Father. Taking one last look at Granger, he was startled to notice that the sun was showing through the clouds, casting her face in a soft glow.

Shaking his head slightly, he told himself he was imagining things. With a scowl, he turned away from the witch who was radiant even in death. A sinister smile crossed his lips as he walked to the castle to join his father, the sounds of battle reaching him as he got closer. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

The End.


End file.
